Elizabeth's Diary
by scifigirl77
Summary: I miss him more than anything. This is my view. I am Elizabeth and here is my story. X3 spoilers
1. Prologue: March 8, 2003

**AN: Elizabeth is writing in her new diary. If there's no date in the chapter title, then she is remembering.**

My name is Elizabeth. I'm turning seventeen soon. I go to Xavier's School for the Gifted. My gift, invisibility. I can make my self invisible, along with anything or anyone I touch while using my gift.

My family is afraid of mutants, so when Cyclops came to take me to the school, they practically pushed me out of the door. I was no longer part of the family.

At the school, my first friend was John. Also known as Pyro. He helped me adjust and we just clicked. Eventually, I made friends with Kitty Pride, Rouge and Bobby. We'd all hang out together when we didn't have homework.

The night Stryker attacked, once I found Bobby, John, Rouge and Logan and we all got to Bobby's house, John vowed to protect me no matter what. I tell myself that that's the reason he joined Magneto, to be sure they couldn't harm me. But so far, it hasn't worked.

I regret one thing only: the fight John and I had before he left.


	2. Remembering His Goodbye

John left the plane and I knew it was bad. I ran after him. Once I recovered from whatever made me feel so weak and I nearly died, I finally caught up to him.

"John! JOHN!" He turned to face me. "Where are you going?"

"Away from the school, away from everyone there."

"Even me?" It was selfish but I had gotten so used to having him there...

"I'm sorry. Just trust that this is for the best. You can always call me if you need to. I won't change the number on you." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Please don't leave, John. I need you with me. If you leave, I'll never forgive you."

"Well, that's your choice."

"Don't you care about me at all?"

"Of course I do. That's why I have to go. Just please believe what I'm saying."

I was crying a little. It was then that I realized these feelings coming up inside me. I pushed them back. "It won't be easy."

"I know. How about I call you later tonight. Would that be ok?" He had a look of pleading, like he needed me to say yes. I had never seen him so upset.

"Ok, I guess that's fine."

"Thank you." He saw my look of sadness and said, "Look, I'm not dead. I just won't be at your side. I'll call you tonight." He started to turn away, hesitated, turned back and kissed me. Those feelings from earlier came back full circle.

He walked away. I yelled to him, "I still might not forgive you for this." He must have heard me because I saw his face in the helicopter. I kept following. I watched him board it and he looked down at me with a look of sadness. Then he walked away from the window.

I became one of the Xmen the same day as my other friends. I know that John would have become one as well, though I never told him.

I still can't believe he would just kiss me and walk away, maybe never see me again. That's why I yelled at him as he left. I regret saying that I wouldn't forgive him. I wish I could take it back.


	3. March 20, 2003

I saw Mystique yesterday. She was disguised as a student. She handed me a piece of paper and stared to walk away. I looked at and yelled, "Hey, what's this!"

She turned back and said, "It's instructions to where Pyro is. He misses you. He's been depressed and mopes everywhere he goes. Magneto told him to forget his life here but he can't do it. Just please trust me and come. I'm taking a big risk against Magneto's wishes but I trust you not to show these to anyone. I have to go. Please just come see him soon." She nodded and left.

I don't know what I should do. I think I'm going to test these instructions tonight. No, I know I'm going to test these tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't believe it. He was angry to see me. I just walked up, saw him staring at the stars, went over to him, said hi and he practically yelled at me to leave.

It's one thirty in the morning. I can't get to sleep. All I can think about is his face. It was angry, yet sad at the same time. And there was something else too. I can't place it. Was it love? Yes, that's it. Love. Well, John, I love you too. But he'll never know. Unless I go back to tell him.

No, not yet. Give him time to think. Then I can go back.


	4. April 2, 2003

**AN: HI. I'm finally updating! OK in italics during this chapter is the phone conversation between Pyro and Elizabeth.**

I gave him time. But now I need to talk to him. I found this letter to me from John. By found, I mean it was in this diary. I need to know how this got here. More importantly, why it's here. But I might be able to figure that one out myself. The letter talks about true feelings and his love for me. I need to call him. Now.

_John: Hello?_

_Elizabeth: Hi John._

_John: Um, hi. What's up?_

_Elizabeth: I found this letter in your handwriting. It was in my diary. How did it get there?_

_John: Oh, you're good Mystique. She must have snuck in with it. Look, after you came by, I sat down and wrote that, not intending to send. She must have come in my room and taken it. I haven't been there all day. Sorry._

_Elizabeth: No, it fine. At least now I know. I'll let you go._

_John: Wait. If you're not busy Friday, maybe we could go to dinner. Last time we saw each other it wasn't very good. How about it?_

_Elizabeth: Um, sure. See you then._

_John: OK. Bye._

_Elizabeth: Bye._

He just asked me out! It's no wonder! This letter has things like "I think I'm in love with you, Liz" and "I doubt you love me. If you do, tell me" and other things like that. Oh my favorite "When I say love, I mean as more than a friend" .

The truth: I'm in love with him, too.


	5. April 5, 2003

Tonight's my date with John. I'm so nervous. I don't know what to wear or how I should do my long dark hair; up or down. He told me it looked best down. I guess I'll do that. I need help!

I told one person about this; Kitty. She's going to come help me figure out what to wear. I have nothing that looks good.

I wonder where we're going. Oh my god. What am I doing! I'm going out with John Allerdyce! My best friend! I can't do this!

No. I have to do this. For me. For my feelings. Most of all for John.

Kitty's here finally. I come back after the date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh. My. God. Tonight was perfect. I not only had the best time ever, but I learned more about John's past than I ever have.

Here's the scoop: when he was six, almost seven, he and his parents had gotten into a huge fight about school and his grades (he wasn't doing very well). Anyways, he agreed to bring them up very reluctantly and then went for a walk in the woods outside his broken down house they all lived in. As he was walking away, he felt that someone was building up a fire. Unknown to him, his dad was building a fire in their house. He pictured a fire in his mind and to fuel his anger, made it so large it nearly exploded. He came home from his walk and saw his house burnt down. His parents were fine, they had escaped. The house was still on fire. John had more anger because of the house being gone (he loved it even though it was run down). As his anger built, so did the fire. This made him more angry and the fire grew larger and larger until the woods were being burnt as well. The whole time his parents were just staring at him, knowing what was happening. They explained that the same thing happened when he was a baby. It was then he realized his power and ran away from home. Xavier found him and took him in, but he never felt like he belonged. That's why he's joined Magneto. He feels safe now. And I feel bad for him.

Oh! The best part about tonight (that being the worst) is, we're going out again next week! I can't wait!


	6. May 4, 2003

**AN: So, what do you all think? I'll be doing the dates for a bit and then I'll make it this year (2006) with something big happening. Then I'll have to wait for the third movie to keep going. I'm only going to have one more big date, then we're jumping to this year with the event. Ok here it is.**

This is bad. John and I went out tonight and at the restaurant, who walks in but Bobby and Rouge. Worse, they saw us and our secret was out.

John left shortly after that, not wanting to see those two tonight. Personally neither did I. They ruined my night!

I've been begging them to not tell anyone. Rouge was pissed that I had a secret from her. Bobby was just plain pissed. But I don't care! I love John!

Wow. I think that was the first time I've said that without 'I think' in front of it. But it's the truth. I love him more than anything.

I need him to know that if he doesn't already. I'm going to tell him now. I know where he lives. I'll find him, sneak in, tell him and sneak out. How hard is that? i do have invisability. Ok going now.

**Short, I know. But that's all I needed to say for now. Next chapter: event. It starts in 2003 and becomes 2006 after. **

**PS: thanks to all my reviewers!**


	7. May 6, 2006

It's been three years since I've been here at Xavier's. I left to tell John I loved him. As I was walking out, Xavier caught up to me, knowing what I was doing. He told me I didn't have to come back if I didn't want to. I understood. I planned to stay with John. Forever.

When I got there, he wasn't in his room. I knew where he had gone. I ran to his old house that had burned down. I had forgotten that today was the anniversary of his house being destroyed.

I found him there, standing, tears running down his cheeks. I was invisible, but he heard me coming on the hard ground. "What's up, Liz?"

I became visible. "How did you know? Oh right, I'm the only person you know who can make herself invisible. How are you doing?"

"Not good. But better than that first year. What brings you here?" His eyes never left the ruins.

"I came to tell you that," I started but couldn't finish. This was harder than I thought. "I came to say I love you, John Allerdyce. And I want to join you and Magneto."

"Why? You never liked him or the rest of us." He finally looked at me with a questioning look. But it was also pleading me to say 'sorry just kidding'.

"Trying to live in harmony isn't going to work. I can tell. I want to try it your way." His look of painful sadness grew. He knew how dangerous it was and he didn't want me to die. But he still took me back with him and there I stayed for three years, hearing about the missions but never going on one. Until a few days ago.

Magneto called on me and a couple others who I never connected with. In fact, the only one I really liked was John, though Mystique was actually nice to me. Anyway, Magneto told me he needed me to sneak into a factory with a teleporter I didn't know with a necklace (which was really a bomb but I didn't know it) and place on the boss's desk then teleport out. I followed all these orders, assuming that Magneto liked the boss or something. I had no idea.

After that, I ran away from there, vowing never to return, not even for John. Now if he wanted to see me, we would meet at his house ruins. But right now, I can't talk to him. We fought about what he was part of before I left. He tries to call but I won't pick up.

Luckily, Xavier allowed me to return. He knows everything that happened and has told everyone not to disturb me for a few days.

I don't know what I'm going to do about the guilt I feel in killing all those humans. I came back where I knew that I wouldn't have to kill anyone else.

**AN: Ok I don't know how good this chapter was, let me know. Anyway I don't know how much I can do before I see the third movie so there might not be anymore updates for a while. I f I get an idea I'll put it up, but I don't know**. **Ok so now it's time to review!** **I know you want to. Just click the button.**


	8. Thoughts

**AN: An idea! I had an idea! Here it is! In this we will see the thoughts of Elizabeth, Pyro and Magneto. Enjoy!**

_Elizabeth_

I hate them. I hate them all! Every single one of those people who work with Magneto. Maybe even John, knowing now what he does all the time. Killing innocent people for no reason.

John keeps calling me, asking me to forgive him. Asking if he can see me again. I just don't know. I guess I need to know that he never actually kills people. I should call him

But right now I can't even think about him without becoming sadder than I've ever been. Why must love be so difficult?

I'll call him tomorrow. We'll talk for a while. Everything will be fine.

_Pyro_

She won't return any of my calls. She must be really mad, knowing what I do. I didn't want her to join us. I wanted her to stay where she was and be safe. I should have stopped her. I blame myself.

If only she would talk to me. Everything would be fine. I hope.

_Magneto_

It was never meant to be, Elizabeth and Pyro. They are two very different people with different views on the world. I did this to show them, prove to them that this friendship was wrong.

Then again, Charles and I are much the same way. But perhaps that is not meant to be either. Only time can tell all of us what is right and what is not. I do hope the two of them have been enlightened by what has happened.

**AN: ok. Now time to review. Push the button. Type the message and hit send.**


	9. May 9, 2006

I called him. He told me the truth. He does kill sometimes. He didn't say if he liked and I doubt very much he does. But he might. I can't believe I loved him! I can't be with someone who kills innocent people. Never.

But part of me still loves him. As just a friend or a true boyfriend, I don't know. But I know my heart still belongs to him. And I guess it always will.

We talked for a couple of hours, first about whether he does kill. Then once that was done, we talked about what we were going to do about our relationship. He suggested meeting and talking in person. I said I would need a couple of weeks first to sort out my feelings. He understood and said he needed time too.

I think he might suggest never seeing each other again. Not only as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as regular friends as well. I couldn't live with that. He's my best friend. I need him in my life.

He said he would call when he was ready to meet. I have to go figure out my feelings for one John Allerdyce.


	10. May 11, 2006

It's only been a couple of days, but John called me to say he wants to see me again. I'm worried. This could mean the end of our friendship.

I have to go to his old home. I'm going tonight. In fact, right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so happy! Even though John said dating might be a little hard, he said we could keep seeing each other. We would just sneak out to the house and be together.

He doesn't want to leave my life! This was one of the best nights ever. I guess I still do love him. And I always will.

He also said if it doesn't work out between us, being friends is the next best thing. Right now, I really don't care how he's in my life as long as he is. Life is good tonight.

I'm going to have to tell Rogue and Kitty. Bobby just won't care. As long as those two know that this has to stay a secret. Although, the next time Professor Xavier reads my mind, he'll find out too. Oh well. I would scream it from the top of the school if I didn't want the Brotherhood to know about us.

In a few weeks, we're taking a picnic to the house and spending the day together. I am anticipating that day with every fiber of my body.

Ok. Since it's around two in the morning, I have to get to sleep. Yay for love!

**AN: ok I don't think I'll update until I see the third movie (which is in fifteen days!) So don't expect anything. Although last time I said that I updated quite a bit. Who knows. Well now review. Come on. You know you want to. **


	11. Author's Note

**AN: Ok I was sitting and I had a thought. This is something that needs all your opinions. I was thinking about not putting Elizabeth in the third movie and taking her out right before then possibly doing a sequel of Pyro's thoughts during the third movie. Or I can put her in the third movie. Need your advice! Let me know!**


	12. Author's Note part 2

**AN: Ok I've gotten four reviews saying to put Elizabeth in the third movie. So it will happen. Although I warn you, I have my own ending for all of this so if after we all see it and you read this and the ending is a little different (if certain things happen this will be true) blame me. From here on out, spoilers will be in this story. Be warned.**


	13. May 16, 2006

**AN: OK so I was wrong about the no more chapters thing again! I promise this will be the last one until X3 comes out and I see it. Ok in this we're going to see Elizabeth gain a new ability in her powers.**

The strangest thing happened to me today. I was just walking around the school when I went invisible and started to fly or float or something along those lines! Anyway, it's never happened before. I went to talk with Professor Xavier and he said my powers must be growing, that that was the only explanation.

Why now? I'm trying to master the flying ability with many difficulties. It's not easy to fly. I tried to go through a wall but I ended up giving myself a huge bruise and larger headache.

It's amazing that our powers keep developing throughout our lives. I guess it's just another mystery in the mutant gene pool.

I think I'm going to keep at it. Hopefully by the end of the day I'll know how to fly.

**AN: Ok hoped you enjoyed. Review time!**


	14. The Cure In Action

**AN: I SAW IT! And I loved it! Ok finally the moment you've been waiting for... an update! OK these chapters will be different because instead of diary entries (although there will be at least one entry). Instead we will be inside Elizabeth's head. Enjoy!**

I've been assigned to stay in this truck with three dangerous mutants. One is named James Madrox, a.k.a. Multiple Man. Another is Cain Marko a.k.a Juggernaut. Scary looking fellow. The third is Mystique, an old friend. I have to stay invisible so no one knows I am here. Xavier told me to come here in secret. So far nothing exciting happened, except Mystique threatening the guard.

The truck's jolting! It has to be Magneto. Only he can do this. Finally everything stops moving and the door bursts open. Magneto, followed by John and some girl I've never seen before come in. Mystique has broken free and killed the guard. True to her word. She joins them. They release James and Cain. The other girl looks confused.

"Hey," she says to John. "Isn't there a fourth?" She was whispering.

"No."

"Are you sure? I sensed another."

"What power?" He sounded nervous.

"Invisible." Me. Damn.

"No. No one invisible." He knows I'm here.

Another guard, this one was unconscious, targets Magneto with... the "cure". Mystique sees it and gets in front of him. She takes the cure for Magneto. I watch her turn human. It looks so painful.

Magneto goes up to her and says, "I am sorry my dear. You are no longer one of us." John looks hurt and confused. They leave and abandon her. Before he leaves, John looks at the air- almost right at me- and whispers, "Take care of her." And he leaves.

I become visible and go up to her. She recognizes me instantly. "Pyro's friend. Elizabeth?"

"Yes. Come on. Let's get you to Xavier." I help her stand, take her hand and turn both of us invisible.

We reappear in the room with the extra clothes about half an hour later. When we're visible again, Mystique starts to cry. "What's wrong?" I ask. Stupid question.

"You X-Men wouldn't have abandoned me, would you?"

"No. We wouldn't. That's part of what makes us better than Magneto."

"I should havejoined you." She says as she grabs some clothes and goes to change. It's then that I realize how much I care about all the X-Men, all my friends. We would never abandon them.

Mystique comes back, fully clothed. I take over to Xavier's room. He's not there he's in class. But one call to him through thoughts gets him to his room. I explain the situation to him and he agrees to let Mystique stay as long as she likes. As I lead her to a room, a change happens in her. She goes from depression to revenge bound. She's already planning how to get him back.

**AN: Yes! Ok I really hope you like this! Review me saying how it is!**


	15. June 4, 2006

**AN: Ok this chapter is a diary entry where we learn more about her powers. Thanks to all those who were patiently waiting for me to see X3. **

The Professor called me to his office today. I had no idea why. But as I was walking, I saw a fight starting between two children at the school. As I walked over to break it up, they ran at each other...

... and hit an invisible wall or something. I ran over to check if they were ok. Neither of the kids made that wall. One was a teleporter, the other a shapeshifter. I walked away, confused. The Professor, naturally, had the answer.

He told me my powers were growing. He asked what happened on the way here. I told him two kids were fighting and they ran and hit a wall. I told him that no one knew where the wall had come from. I also said no one could see it but everyone could feel it. He told me I created it. I have the ability to create solid, invisible barriers/walls to protect myself and others. I can manipulate the size of the barriers. I can even make a box around myself or something else.

I've been practicing creating these things. It's hard but I'm getting better. Once I've perfected it, I'll be able to trap people in a box and protect one person or fifty people. I haven't told anyone about this power yet.

Oh, in other news, since the development of this so called "cure", my parents, the one's who practically threw me out the door, they sent me a letter begging me to take this cure so I can be normal. I wrote them back telling them how angry I was and that where I live right now, I am normal and sorry if that ruins your perfect family award.

I can't believe they did that. They know I love being who I am. They've known that since the letter I sent when I first got here. The letter that John told me not to write. That was on my first day.

Suddenly I can see my first day here clear as if it were on a movie screen. The day I came here, the day I met John...


	16. The First Day

_Flashback_

I was eight when Cyclops came to my house to take me to Xavier's School for the Gifted.

I was nervous and kind of clinging to him. We walked in and the size of the building intimidated me a little. Cyclops was going to take me to my room, but Xavier called him over to his office.

"I have to go. Um... John!" John walked over. "This is Elizabeth. Take her up to one of the empty rooms. You'll know which one. Elizabeth go with John. Trust him. Good luck." And he left.

John walked over to me. "Hi. Welcome to Xavier's. You'll be greeted by him soon enough. Come on," he said, grabbing my suitcase that Cyclops had put down. "Let's go to your new room." We started walking up the staircase. "So, where are you from, Liz?"

I groaned. "Please don't call me Liz."

"Don't like nicknames?"

"My entire family hates nicknames. I guess I was there long enough to be brainwashed that way."

"Well, you may have to get used to it if you want to be one of the X-Men."

"The who?"

"X-Men. Xavier's group of fighters. They all have code names. Actually, I think every mutant has a code name. Take me for instance. Mine is Pyro because I manipulate fire. Scott, the guy who brought you, he's Cyclops. You can be... wait what's your power?"

I smiled, grabbed his arm and made us both invisible. Once we were visible again, I said, "Does that answer your question?" We laughed.

"Yeah. Ok then. You can be... See-Through?"

"That's dumb."

"Ok then. You can sneak around that way, so how about Sneaker?"

"Again, dumb."

"Well I don't here you coming up with any."

"My mom thought I was a ghost once. How about Ghost?"

"That could work. Why did she think you were a ghost?"

"I apparently came down stairs invisible without realizing it and said something. She looked around saw no one and screamed."

"Wow. Alright then. You still didn't answer my question."

"Which one?" I asked, laughing because I had answered a lot of questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh. A small town here in New York. You wouldn't know it believe me."

"Alright. Here we are." We had arrived at my room. "You can decorate it however you want. No one will care. Have fun, Liz."

"I told you not to call me that," I said, not really caring at this point. "Hey. Can I send a letter to my family?"

"Do whatever you want. But I wouldn't advice a letter unless they were crying as you left."

"They didn't care about me leaving."

"Then they won't care about how you're doing. Believe me," he said as he walked out the door.

"John!" I called. Her turned around. "If you wanted to call me Liz, I guess it would be ok."

He smiled and said, "Welcome to Xavier's, Liz." He's the only one who can get away with calling me that and live to tell another day.

I went against his advice and sent the letter anyway. I never got a reply or received it unopened. But I never sent another letter to them from that day on. Until they asked me to take the cure. Then I said no.

To this day, John calls me Liz or Lizzy. And I actually have started liking it. But only from him. I would kill anyone else who called me that.

Xavier greeted me a couple of hours later, onceI was all settled.I knew then that I was going to love it here. And I do.


	17. Friendships Lost and Gained

**AN: Back to being in her mind. Thanks to my reviewers!**

Today is officially the worst day ever. Today is Xavier's memorial service. He died yesterday. I wasn't there, but everyone felt strange the moment he died. We all felt like... like something had been stolen- taken- from us. Then Storm and Logan came back and said Jean had killed him.

I sit here today, next to Rouge, wishing I could have said goodbye in person. The tears come easily for all of us. I need someone to comfort me. Bobby's helping Rouge and Kitty, not a wise move seeing as how Rouge's already upset that she can't touch him. I have no one to help me.

I remember the last meeting we had, when he told me about my barriers. He said they can hold back even the most powerful mutant's power. It was like he was telling me to come with him, protect him. Or maybe he was just telling me this for something coming later on in life. I just wish I had been there to save.

I can see Logan from here. He won't sit with the rest of us. No one knows why. But he's not the only one standing alone, hiding from everyone. Mystique is in the woods behind the section I am sitting in. She's hiding out, saying her own, personal goodbye. I'll go talk to her after.

Storm's finished speaking. Rouge had this great idea that all the students place one rose one Xavier's grave and say a personal farewell. She's going first since it was her idea. I'm next. I get, place my rose, and stand, thinking to myself, _I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. It won't be the same without your guidance here to help us. Goodbye, Professor. I'll miss you. _

I walk away so Bobby can come up next. I walk over to Mystique, hiding behind the trees. "It was beautiful," she says.

"Yes. It was perfect for him. He would be glad to see you here, Mystique."

"Raven."

"What?"

"My name is Raven. I'm regular now. I should start getting used to my real name. Please, Elizabeth, call me Raven."

"Ok. So where will you go now, Raven?"

"I'm going to exact my revenge on Magneto."

"How?"

"By telling the president everything he wants to know about Magneto's plans, his whereabouts. Everything. Remember, I was his most trusted mutant. I know everything about what he's doing." She smiled. It was a smile full of payback.

"Go get him, girl."

"I need your help. Can you get me there? Like, go invisible and take me to them?"

"Sure. Let me tell Storm." I left her standing there. I only told Storm that I was taking her away. I didn't tell her why. "I'll be gone for a few days."

"Ok. I'll see you when you get back."

I went back out to Raven, grabbed her arm, turned us both invisible and we left for DC. Once there, I got a call on my cell phone from Bobby. Rouge had gone to one of the clinics for the cure. He said which one he was going to so he could try to find her and asked me to meet him there. I flew faster than ever that day. I made it in time to see Bobby. I went visible and said to him, "Find her yet?"

"No. Go invisible and look at the line of people." I nodded and did so quickly. She wasn't there.

I was about to go visible again when I saw John and Bobby talking. What was he doing here? I watched Bobby walk away. And I saw John blow up the building. I went visible for a second, enough time for Bobby to tell me he was going to help these people. I decided to have a little chat with John. I floated over to him, turned visible, said, "Hi. Got time to chat? Great." I grabbed his arm and made us both visible. I took us to the nearest forest I could find.

I dropped him before I went visible so that I would have time to create an invisible box around him. I did and became visible. He tried to walk away, but ended up running right into one of the walls and fell over. "What was that?" he asked once he got up again.

"That was part of my power. I can create invisible walls. I've trapped you in a box."

"Why?"

"So I can ask you what the hell that was."

"It was for Magneto. Part of his attack on the cure."

"Rouge might have been in there!"

I saw his eyes flash with worry for a split second then it was gone and he was regular old John again. But that second was enough for me to know he still cared about us, despite whatever he says. "So? I don't care anymore. All I care about is getting rid of that cure and you."

"Good to know I'm there," I said sarcastically. I was angry. "Well, you'll be happy to know the barriers are gone. You can go back to your precious Magneto now."

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. I'll call you later." He sounded sincere. I knew he still loved me. But how did I feel?

I went back to the mansion and met Warren Worthington III. Bobby and I agree his code name should be Angel. He's pretty good-looking. And he's polite and sweet. All in all, your perfect guy. I might be falling for him.

**AN: I would like to point out that this is my longest chapter ever written by me! Ok review people!**


	18. Old Friends

**AN: This chapter has some stuff I read in the novel version of X3 so don't get confused.**

I was just sitting under a tree, daydreaming, I guess, when Warren came up to me. "Hi," I said.

"Hey. Anything exciting going on?"

"No. What's up?"

"You looked lonely."

"I look lonely a lot these days. I go off into my own little world, sometimes liking what goes on, and sometimes it's a nightmare." I didn't tell him that John was the reason for my loneliness or the nightmare I have, the thing I did for the Brotherhood.

"Um, Elizabeth? Could you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'm looking for the woman I met when I first came here. She has short, grayish hair."

"Storm. Sure I can help you." I stood up and held out my hand. "Take my hand and please don't be alarmed."

"We're going invisible?" he asked as he took my hand.

"Yes." I made us both invisible so we could get through the school easier. We found her in the kitchen. We went visible and Warren looked a little in shock. "Hi Storm," I said.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Hello Warren. What do you need?"

"Warren wanted to talk with you. Do you want me to leave?" I asked him.

"No it's fine. You can stay. Thanks for helping me." He walked over to her. "Were you in the city about five to ten years ago?"

"I think so."

"Did you see a little boy on a rooftop wishing he could fly like the hawk? And you saved him from falling off the roof?"

"Yes, I remember that. That was you?"

"Yes." He was smiling.

"I thought you were familiar. How you've grown up. It's good to see you again, Warren. And I told you that you would fly like that someday."

"Yeah, but you didn't say it like that. You just hinted at it. I'm glad I saw you again." He started walking towards me, a smile on his face a mile long, when he stopped and said, "Can you fly now too? You seemed like you wanted to that day."

"Yes, but I use the wind to help me fly."

"Ok. Bye." And with that, he walked out. I stayed behind to talk with Storm.

"That was interesting," I said.

"I had no idea that was him. How time flies." She laughed at her unintentional pun.

I sat there for a minute more before I got up to leave. I wanted to go somewhere and think. But where? Where would I find true privacy?

The jet room. No one would look for me there. So I went invisible and flew there. I saw the jet was open so I decided to go in. I went visible and sat down in one of the back seats. It was on the right side of the plane as you face the seats. I was staring at the ground when I saw something familiar under one of the seats across from me. I bent down and picked up John's shark Zippo lighter. I smiled, remembering the day I gave this to him for his birthday. Xavier had taken me home to try to talk to my parents. He wanted to see if he could get them to support my power. It didn't work. But then I realized I wanted something from the house, something to keep. Something they wouldn't care about if it went missing. So I went invisible and floated in. Immediately, I saw my father's lighter that he hadn't used since he quit smoking. I grabbed it and floated away. I was eleven. A year later, I gave it to John on his birthday. He said he would keep it forever. Guess not. He must have lost it when he left us. I would give it back to him. Eventually.


	19. Class Five vs Class Five

**AN: Again, I will be using lines from the novelization version of X3.**

We were waiting for Logan when he came into the jet room. We- Bobby, Kitty, Colossus, and myself- were all dressed in our X-Men uniforms. "Remember how you told Bobby our uniforms were in order? Well, guess what just came in the mail!"

"We're coming with you guys," said Bobby and I at the same time.

After much convincing from all of us plus Storm and Hank, we all ran on the jet. Hidden from the eyes of everyone, I snuck John's lighter under the seat again, where I would remember to get it and give it to him eventually.

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at Alcatraz. We landed on the roof. It was dark and hard to see the Brotherhood. We all got off in our own special way. Kitty phased herself and Bobby and he looked sick. Hank and Logan jumped. Storm flew out. I went invisible, floated down and appeared in front of everyone. We formed a line, all seven of us. We didn't seem like a great match for Magneto's army, but we would do our best.

There was a moment when Magneto said something to his army, but we couldn't hear it. John immediately looked at me with a look pleading me to leave this fight. Magneto had said to kill us all. I shook my head slightly, letting John know that I wasn't leaving my friends. When he stepped into the light, I saw a tear roll down his cheek. He really did care if died during this battle. I didn't want to die, but I couldn't abandon my friends.

Once the fight began, I was to go invisible and distract the mutants before Logan and Hank came and killed them. I floated from side to side, from in front of them to in back of them. And it worked. I confused them so much, they never saw Logan or Hank coming.

Then, they overpowered us. We were forced back. It was at that moment that Logan had Bobby go off to fight John as a distraction. Kitty had gone after the boy, hoping to beat Juggernaut there. I didn't really have a job, so I went invisible to make John didn't kill Bobby. I knew John was stronger.

But as the fight continued, Bobby transformed. He became the literal sense of his code name Iceman. He knocked John out. Once he was gone, I went visible to make sure John was ok. He was fine. He woke up a minute later. He woke up at the same time Jean started destroying everything.

It was chaos. People were running faster than ever. Then, I got my idea. Xavier had said I can stop the most powerful mutant. That mutant was Jean. I grabbed John, made us both invisible, went into the crowd, went visible again, and yelled for everyone to gather behind me in a large clump. They had no idea what I was doing, but they did as I said. Once they were done, I concentrated every fiber of my being on creating a large enough box to encompass everyone. It worked. The box was huge, the largest I have ever created. But it was also taking a toll. After just a few minutes, my head was pounding. I didn't know how much longer it would hold. No, it would hold as long as needed. If that meant I died, so be it.

It was the exact moment that I felt rather than saw people come up beside me, one person on each side. They each took my hands. From the left, a voice said, "We're with you." Kitty.

And from the right, "No matter what happens, Liz." John. My best friends had come to give me enough strength to keep me going. I didn't say anything. I'm not if I could at that point, I was sobusy keeping up that box.

Finally, Logan made it to Jean. They spoke for a few seconds, then he killed her, stopping the destruction. I collapsed, no longer making the box. Many of the X-Men went to Logan and Jean. But Kitty and John stayed with me, making sure I was going to be ok. John eased my head to the ground so I wouldn't fall and hurt my head more than the pain it was already in. He said, "Liz, you ok? Liz, stay with me." It was then the world around me went black.


	20. Dinner

I knew nothing but darkness for what seemed like two minutes. Finally, I woke up... in the infirmary at the school. I was hooked up to so many machines. Around my bed was Bobby, Kitty, John, and Rouge. She came back finally. As I looked closer, I saw how tired they all seemed.

Kitty was the first to notice I was awake. "Look, everyone! She's alive!" Alive? I felt like I had only been sleeping.

"Thank god," said Bobby. He cam over to me, smiling. "You had us worried there, Elizabeth."

"Welcome back to the living," said Rouge.

"What?" I was so amazingly confused and I had the largest headache in the world.

"When you collapsed on Alcatraz, everyone thought you had died saving all of us. It turns out you were just in a coma. But there was the chance that you wouldn't survive. It's been two weeks. And here you are with us," explained Kitty.

"Oh. Ok then." At that point, I saw Rouge's hand. It was sitting on the edge of my bed, like everyone else's. but also like everyone else, it was bare. No glove. "Rouge?"

"Marie."

"You took it?"

"I had to. I couldn't live like that forever."

"In that case, I want a hug from you, Marie." She came over and we hugged. When she pulled away, she had the biggest smile. She was normal, the only thing she's ever wanted.

"Congratulations," I said. "Now why are you all so tired?"

"We've been sitting here since we got back. Other than Kitty, who had classes to go to, we have sat here waiting for you to wake up. We tried to sleep, but none of us could with our best friend's life in danger," said Bobby.

"Well, go get some sleep. I still be here in the morning." They nodded and walked away. All except John, who had been silent and who hadn't moved since I woke up. He had been sitting in a chair over in the corner of the room. Once everyone else left, he got up and came over.

"I found it," he said, holding out his hand. In it was the Shark Zippo I hid on the jet. Something else was different about his hand but I couldn't place it.

"I'm glad." He put in his pocket.

"I was really scared, Lizzy."

"I know."

"I love you, Elizabeth." It was the first time he had ever called me Elizabeth. This was pure seriousness.

"I love you too." It was then I realized that his fire gloves were gone. "Where are the gloves?"

"I got rid of them. I don't need them anymore. I don't plan on doing any fighting anytime soon. All I need is my lighter. And you here with me. Then my life is complete."

"What aren't you saying but are dying to say?" I knew too well.

"Later. When you're out of the hospital wing. I'll go get Hank, let him know you're awake."

"Hey, once you do that, go get some sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with that great smile. I hadn't seen him smile like that in years.

It was one more night and then I was free to do what I wanted. I wanted to be with all my friends like the old days. Kitty and Marie were up for it, but John and Bobby were reluctant until they called truce and became buddies again. It was a great day. All five of us were home again.

That night, John wanted to take me out to dinner. So Marie and Kitty helped me get all dressed up. I wore a red, spaghetti strap dress. The skirt part went down just below my knees. I met John at the door. He was in a tuxedo. It was a traditional black one, with the white shirt and black bow tie. He looked amazing.

He took me to my favorite restaurant, Olive Garden. Not too fancy but fancy enough. That's why I loved it. We talked through appetizers and dinner. But once desert rolled around, John surprised me.

He looked right in my eyes and said, "Lizzy, you're the greatest thing to happen to me. When you were near death, I thought I would die with you... if you had died. I love you more than anything or anyone." He got out of his seat and down on one knee. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" He brought this amazing ring. I was a single ruby flanked on each side by one diamond. It was so beautiful. I was in tears when I nodded my head to say yes, I would marry him. He smiled, slipped the ring on my finger, and we kissed a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone had been watching and they were now clapping. And I was the happiest person alive right at that moment.


	21. The Night Before

**AN: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THE END IS NEAR! I will be sad when it comes. OK more story time!**

We had set the date for the almost exactly one year later, give or take a day. We planned it so that once it came around, we were both twenty one. Kitty, Marie and Raven (who came back when we told her John and I were getting married) helped me pick out my dress, the church, and practically everything else. I told John not to worry, with the four of us on the job everything would be done within six months but we could still wait so we each plan our different parties before we were married. That took us girls two days and it took John, Bobby, Logan, Jimmy, and a new friend of ours code named Gambit two months to figure everything out. Mostly they argued on where to go. Finally, it was the rehearsal dinner. That went perfect. I went to sleep that night happy and maybe a little tipsy from the drinks I had.

I woke up around eleven at night from a nightmare. It was the same one that had haunted me for so long. The night Magneto made me blow up the building. I woke up in a sweat, terrified until I remembered that I had only been dreaming. I decided to get some fresh air, so I opened the window to leave. My room, next to Marie's, over-looked the memorials. I was about to go down there when I saw someone else standing there. I decided to see who was up this late. I went invisible, floated down and stayed invisible when I saw that it was John standing in front of Xavier's memorial. I had arrived in time to hear the end of his goodbye.

"I'm sorry I didn't turn out how you expected me to. Or maybe you did know that I would turn sides. Guess I'll never know. I'm sorry for everything I did that was screwed up, which was a lot. And I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person." I knew he was done once I saw his head bow. I became visible and walked up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder to show him that I knew how he felt. "It's bad luck to see the bride on the night before."

"I'm sure superstition will make an exception this time," I said somewhat sarcastically. I didn't believe that stuff.

"Liz, I can't stay when we're married. I want to leave."

"Ok." He seemed surprised I had said that. "It would be hard to live in a school when we're married. But let's not go too far. I still want to be in driving distance."

"It's a deal. Come on. Get back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. You coming too? I can give you a ride."

"No. I'll stay here a bit. Good night."

"Good night." I went invisible and floated back to my room. I couldn't get to sleep right away, so I brought out my dress and put it on, just to see how I looked. The dress was white, strapless, and very long in the back. It had been my dream dress since I could remember. And finally it was mine. I loved it. And, personally, I thought I looked beautiful in it. I took it off, tucked myself back into bed and fell asleep, anticipating tomorrow afternoon.


	22. June 27, 2006: Wedding Day

**AN: Finally, an update. This is probably the ast chapter for this story. Get to the end and you'll find a surprise.**

It's today! I'm getting married in one hour. Oh god. I can't stop shaking. That's starting to get on Marie, Kitty, and Storm's nerves. Marie is my maid of honor, while Kitty, Storm, Jubilee, and Raven were my bride's maids. John's best man is Bobby. Jimmy is our ring bearer. Logan is walking me down the aisle since my real parents wouldn't come. Everything is perfect today. Storm is making sure that clouds don't come.

I'm in my dress. I'm ready. I think. I can barely breathe, I'm so nervous. My friends are working on calming me down. It's working a little, but I'm still nervous. It seems like a minute since I stopped looking in the mirror, but apparently that hour went by quickly. Logan came in saying it's time. Time! Ok here it goes. I stand up, ready as I'll ever be. Before Raven leaves, she turns to me and says, "Just think about this, you're about to marry someone who loves you more than he loves life." And with that, she leaves to take her place. I think about it, then smile and walk over to Logan, ready to do this.

After what seems like eternity as compared to being in that room, it's time for us to walk out. Out we go. Finally, I get their. John looks amazing in his traditional tuxedo. I smile and already start to cry.

It's time to make our vows. I'm first. "The day you left, I thought my heart had shattered into millions of pieces and would never be put back together. But they were the day I found out how much you loved me. I've dreamt of this day since then. And I have to say there were times when I thought it would never come. But it has. And this is the best day in my entire life, now and always." I was in tears. Then it was his turn.

"It hurt me so much when I left. It hurt me more to see the look on your face as I looked down from the helicopter. I hadn't realized my love for you until then. For so long after that, I was sad and in pain. I didn't feel alive. But I did every time I saw you. And now I understand the depth of my love. I love you with every part of my heart and soul, with every part of my being. And I will never stop loving you, Elizabeth. Never."

I thought I would drown myself and everyone, I was crying so hard. We turned to the priest, said 'I do', put on the rings, and kissed. I was now Mrs John Allerdyce. And I was the happiest person in the world.

The reception was wonderful. John and I let our friends plan it and they did a wonderful job. Our friends made their toasts. And it was time for John and I to leave.

We said our goodbyes, promising someday we would come back. We went on our honeymoon in Australia and came back. We bought a house in my old home town and always visited Xavier's School on holidays. We lived our lives happier than ever.

**Ok, that's it. The end. Oh yes the surprise! If you like, I can write a sequel to this. It would be from Elizabeth and John's child point of view. Let me know if you would like me to write it.**


End file.
